


I Will Always Say Thank You

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, cameos of others - Freeform, silver medal banquet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor prep for the banquet after Yuuri takes silver at GPF.





	

When they get to the room to prepare for the banquet, Yuuri throws himself face first onto the bed closest to the door and shakes from head to toe. His medal is clutched in one hand like it's trying to escape.

Viktor--who had insisted on carrying Yuuri's gear up himself--drops the bag on the luggage rack and sits next to Yuuri's hips. "Yuuri?" He places his hand in the center of Yuuri's back and feels the way his breath is shivery. "Hold your breath," he says. "Just for three seconds."

Yuuri does, then breathes out slow and hard. "Thank you," he says into the blanket.

Viktor leans down and presses his nose into the back of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri sighs at the touch, and Vikor follows it up with a kiss. "You never have to thank me."

"I'm going to," Yuuri responds, turning his head. He loosens his grip on his medal. "You'll just have to get used to it."

Viktor laughs softly and shifts as Yuuri sits up. "If I must."

Yuuri leans against him and places the medal on Viktor's leg. "It still doesn't feel real." 

Viktor touches the medal and feels overfull. "It will. You'll win plenty more next season."

"Even against you?" Yuuri asks, and the smile he gives Viktor is so confident and loose that Viktor has to kiss it off his face. 

"I look forward to being shorter than you on the podium," Viktor says, "especially for those five Worlds you agreed to." The blush that spreads across Yuuri's face makes Viktor want to skip the banquet and take him directly to bed. 

"I look forward to Yurio being taller than both of us," Yuuri says. "I think the podium is the only way he'll manage it."

Viktor throws back his head in a laugh. "Oh, say that to his face tonight."

"No, thank you. I'm not following up a silver at GPF with my own murder."

Viktor nuzzles under Yurri's ear and sighs happily when Yuuri strokes his hair. "I'm going to start the shower," he says quietly. "Get out of your costume, and I'll wash your hair."

"You don't have to."

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor murmurs, dragging it out as he pulls away so he can see Yuuri's face, "Let me. Please." 

Yuuri looks abashed. "Okay," he says quietly. He looks at Viktor, head tilted, face open and bright. "I'm sorry I said we should end this," he says. He reaches for Viktor's hand, and Viktor takes it, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's knuckles. "I didn't want to say it, but I watched you watch Yurio skating, and I could feel how much you wanted to be on the ice."

Viktor doesn't answer right away. Yuuri's apologized already for trying to split them up, but this is the first time Viktor's heard why he said anything in the first place. "Watching you skate, I didn't miss skating at all." Yuuri gives him a disbelieving look, and Viktor chuckles. "Fine, I missed it some, but not with any real ache. It was like an old bruise, still a little tender, but overall nothing to think about."

"What did you see when Yurio was skating?" Yuuri's voice is a little shaky. Viktor presses his fingertips to Yuuri's chin and waits for Yuuri to smile before he explains.

"I saw my passion. The one I had years ago. Before I considered that maybe I was getting boring. I saw the fire that lights up all of us who are in love with the ice." Viktor leans in and presses a kiss to Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri returns it. It's so soft and careful, like they've never kissed one another before. 

"I saw you," Viktor whispers against Yuuri's mouth. "That passion, the work, the determination to do even better. And I wanted to be your competitor again. I wanted to skate against you as you are now. As Yurio is now. The two of you have completely recreated skating for me."

Yuuri sighs out a shuddery breath, and Viktor knows without looking that he has tears in his eyes. 

"Viktor," Yuuri murmurs. He pulls Viktor into a hug. The tears press into Viktor's neck. "I should have let you explain," Yuuri continues. "I shouldn't have assumed."

"I agree,' Viktor replies, but he puts no censure in his voice. They're here now, agreeing to be who they are. It's all Viktor wants. He holds Yuuri for another few seconds. "I'm going to start the shower," he says finally. "Get out of your costume."

"Okay," Yuuri agrees. He pulls away from Viktor by degrees, first lifting his head, then sliding his hands from the back of Viktor's neck and down his arms. They hold hands for a moment before Viktor stands and walks to the bathroom.

The water warms up quickly, and Viktor is down to his underwear when Yuuri walks in, unabashedly naked. It makes Viktor catch his breath, Yuuri's muscles flow through his bruises and scars and he only gets embarrassed when he catches Viktor staring.

"Shower only," Yuuri says sharply, though it's undercut with fondness. "The banquet's in less than an hour."

Viktor considers arguing, but Yuuri drags him under the water before he can try. He barely manages to remove his underwear before he's drenched. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri only smiles at him before leaning back his head to wet his hair. Viktor crowds him under the spray and places open-mouthed kisses across Yuuri's shoulders. "You were beautiful on the ice, but I think I prefer you here."

"Color me shocked," Yuuri says, and he laughs when Viktor pokes him in the ribs. His laugh fades into a pleased hum as Viktor starts to soap his hair, massaging Yuuri's scalp as he works.

"Everyone is going to congratulate you tonight," Viktor says as he rubs his thumbs up and down Yuuri's neck to relieve tension. "And you're going to deserve every bit of praise."

"I think Yurio will be getting the most attention," Yuuri replies. He ducks under the water when Viktor presses him forward. As he rinses the shampoo, Viktor pours conditioner into his hand and waits.

"Of course he will."

"How long do you think it'll take before he runs away from it?" Yuuri asks. 

Viktor considers it as he works the conditioner into Yuuri's hair. "I think it will depend on who's talking to him."

"He and Otabek seem to have gotten friendly,"

Viktor smiles and crowds Yuuri as Yuuri rinses his hair. "I saw, too. I'm so curious about it."

Yuuri runs his fingers through Viktor's hair, pushing it off his face.Viktor kisses him, a tease on the edge of it. "Shower only," Yuuri says, though he returns the kiss.

"Yes, yes." Viktor takes a step back but pulls Yuuri with him. "I will wash your back and behave myself."

Yuuri considers how quickly he can get into his tux and comb his hair. He slides his hands down Viktor's back. Viktor mirrors the motion. "Viktor," Yuuri murmurs and doesn't object when Viktor kisses him again. 

*

"Hold still," Viktor says twenty-five breathless minutes later. He's dressed except for his shoes. Yuuri is currently pulling his tie around his neck. "I'm tying your tie."

"I know how to tie a tie," Yuuri replies.

Viktor steps in front of him and taps his fingers against Yuuri's hands to get him to let go of his tie. "You do. But not well."

"I can tie a tie just fine!"

Viktor looks into Yuuri's eyes as he adjusts the way the tie falls. "That's not good enough tonight. You deserve a tie knot that is better than 'just fine.' You're a champion."

"You are ridiculous," Yuuri replies but doesn't try to stop him.

"Besides," Viktor adds as he begins to tie the knot, "I won't have my celebrated style destroyed by my fiance looking any less than his best."

Yuuri freezes up. He stares at Viktor, but Viktor isn't looking at him. Viktor is looking at his tie. "Fiance," Yuuri whispers.

"Of course," Viktor says, pausing to flash Yuuri his ring. "Did you already forget?"

"No. Of course not. No. Just. We've never said it out loud, have we?"

Viktor doesn't answer for a few seconds, his whole concentration on placing Yuuri's tie just so. When he's done, he meets Yuuri's eyes and gives him a soft, slow smile. "I think you're right. We hadn't. I feel bad I said it so flippantly, now."

"No, it was perfect." Yuuri beams and reaches for Viktor's hand. "My fiance," he says. 

Viktor kisses him, and Yuuri pulls him in closer by his waist. Yuuri licks Viktor's bottom lip and hums in approval when Viktor weaves a hand in his hair.

There is a very loud knocking at the door. "GET OUT HERE YOU OLD MEN!" Yurio shouts. "LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH."

Viktor and Yuuri pull away from each other laughing. "Our feral cat has come to visit," Yuuri says as he walks towards the door. "Get your shoes on."

Yuuri opens the door. Yurio is poised to knock again. Otabek is behind him, looking like he's spent every day of his life watching Yurio stomp around and is simply used to it. "Don't yell, Yurio," Yuuri says. "There are other people in the hotel."

"I'm tired of waiting around. Let's go," Yurio replies, walking into the room. Otabek follows, giving Yuuri a nod.

"Your program was wonderful," Yuuri tells Otabek. 

"I enjoyed it," Otabek replies. He glances across the room at Yurio, who is standing over Viktor and heckling him in Russian as Viktor very slowly puts on his shoes. "Congratulations on your medal."

"Thank you," Yuuri replies.

"And world record." There's no change to Otabek's face, but there's something light in his eyes like he's very quietly impressed. 

Yuuri finds himself chuckling. "It was a nice bonus," he says. 

"I got a world record _and_ I destroyed you," Yurio says to Yuuri.

"By an inch," Yuuri concedes. "And it was well earned." 

Yurio huffs like he's been insulted. He looks back at Viktor, who is still putting his shoes on at a glacial pace. "You're doing this to annoy me."

Viktor beams at him. "You and Otabek can head down by yourselves. We'll catch up."

"No," Yurio says. He puffs up like he's going to yell, but then he doesn't, just pushes the air out and crosses his arms. 

Yuuri exchanges a glance with Viktor. Their feral cat, it seems, is a bit nervous about being first in the door at the banquet. Viktor opens his mouth, clearly ready to tease, but Yuuri cuts him off. "Yurio, you have a pin loose," he says, pointing to the side of his own head.

"What? Where? I don't feel anything." Yurio carefully feels around his hair, which is done up in an elaborate braid that looks nothing like his performance hair.

"Here," Otabak says, walking over and turning Yurio so he can see the pins. "I see it." He makes an adjustment, then turns Yurio back to face him. "We should spritz it so it doesn't come loose."

Yurio walks over to the bathroom without asking and comes back with a small can of hairspray he obviously knew would be in Viktor's toiletries bag. He hands the can to Otabek. 

Viktor stands up and walks around the two of them as Otabek frowns at Yurio's hair. "It's a beautiful braid, Yura," Viktor says. "Lilia outdid herself."

"I did it," Otabek says before Yurio can speak. 

"Oh, well then you outdid yourself," Viktor replies as though it's nothing. The bright-eyed, beaming look he gives Yuuri says otherwise.

"Don't tease them," Yuuri says in an undertone as Viktor steps up next to him. 

"It's a lovely braid," Viktor replies, serious. He beams again. "But no, of course not."

Yuuri glances over as Otabek sets down the hairspray and makes Yurio turn so he can get one last look. "How did they even meet?"

"I have no idea. They didn't say at dinner," Viktor replies. "Perhaps a question for the off-season."

"Perhaps," Yuuri agrees.

"ARE WE GOING?" 

Viktor turns and half-bows at Yurio. "Of course! Gold medalist first, naturally."

Yurio mutters something derisive in Russian that has Viktor howling with laughter. Yuuri and Otabek exchange a confused look and follow the other two out the door and to the elevator. On the ride down to the ballroom, they pick up Christophe and his boyfriend--Leon, Yuuri is told as they shake hands and Chris flirts outrageously with Viktor--and then JJ and Isabella and finally Phichit and Celestino. 

Celestino throws an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and pulls him into a one-sided hug. "I didn't get to congratulate you yet. I was busy with press at the same time as you were," he booms. The doors open on the third floor. The three tourists standing and waiting all take a step back at the crowd.

"We'll grab the next one," one of them says, and Yurio reaches over and practically mangles the 'door closed' button.

"You were masterful," Celestino continues, hugging Yuuri even tighter. He reaches forward and taps Yurio on the shoulder, careful not to touch him more than that. "And you were amazing."

"It was so beautiful!" Phichit adds. "I felt like you were skating for all of us, Yurio."

"I was skating for me," Yurio says. 

Yuuri catches the tiny glance Yurio gives Otabek. Viktor looks like he might explode with glee at it happening. "Thank you," Yuuri says to Celestino as the doors open on the main floor. "I thought everyone really did well."

"I didn't," JJ says, "but I pulled it off anyway."

"You saved yourself well," Otabek says. 

"You know it," JJ replies. He takes Isabella's arm and moves them to the front of the group. "And now, we celebrate."

"I don't think he's aware there are other people with medals higher than his," Viktor mutters to Yuuri.

Yuuri takes Viktor's hand and shakes his head. "You can't have actually expected JJ to learn modesty from one near-failure, can you?"

"You can always hope," Otabek says darkly, and Yuuri can't help but laugh.

They all reach the banquet room in a group. Yuuri turns towards Phichit, wanting to tell him how great his performance was, but Yuuri's surrounded by well wishers before he can even make eye contact. The praise comes in a torrent, people wanting to shake his hand and discuss the chance he took with his final quad. Yuuri gets flustered from the rush of it and can't focus on individual statements.

"Please, please," Viktor says, his hand coming up to press on Yuuri's back and center him. "Let's give our silver medalist a moment to say hello to the room." He shakes a few hands and makes idle chit chat as he leads Yuuri through the mob and into a more open part of the room. 

"Thank you," Yuuri says. "I wasn't expecting…but I guess I should have been."

"My Yuuri," Viktor says, pressing a kiss to his temple, "so very modest."

"Not modest, just...not prepared? I guess? I didn't think I'd ever be at this banquet again after last year, and now…" Yuuri trails off and stares into the middle distance. When Viktor takes his hand, he squeezes it hard. "I'll never stop thanking you, Viktor."

"You said that earlier, and I will continue to try and graciously accept that." Viktor glances around the room and spots the refreshments. "Do you want something to eat?"

"All the empty calories you can find me," Yuuri replies.

"And to drink?"

Yuuri blanches. "Um. Water."

Viktor cocks his head. "You don't have the same reasons as last year to worry about drinking," Viktor says. 

Yuuri gestures across the room, where JJ is leading a round of victory toasts in his own honor. "No, I have different reasons to worry about how much I'm going to be drinking, and I'm really not in the mood to strip and impress a new coach." He laughs when Viktor bares his teeth in false anger.

"No, you better not be," Viktor replies. "One flute of champagne so I can toast you," Viktor says. "I'll bring a water along with."

"Okay," Yuuri agrees. He watches Viktor walk away and get stopped every few people for a handshake or a word of conversation. He wonders how many people are congratulating Viktor for his coaching and how many are excited he's going to be back on the ice. Yuuri personally still hasn't decided which he likes best himself.

"Katsudon," Yurio says, walking over to Yuuri and seeming to duck behind him. "Go punch JJ in the face."

"Absolutely not," Yuuri replies. He looks over towards JJ again. He's still toasting himself. "Did you lose Otabek already?"

"There are sponsors talking to him. I don't want to talk to sponsors." Yurio ducks further behind Yuuri, his eyes getting wide in horror for a moment.

Yuuri follows the line of his gaze. There are three teenage girls wearing cat ears at the door of the banquet room, clearly trying to convince a hotel staff person they should be attending the party. "Oh, no," Yuuri breathes. 

Viktor comes back over, balancing a slice of cake and two champagne flutes in one hand while carrying a bottled water in the other. There are two forks in his mouth. "What?" he says around the forks when he sees Yuuri's expression.

"Angels," Yurio hisses from behind Yuuri. "Can't I get a moment's peace?"

"Here," Viktor says, thrusting the champagne and cake at Yuuri. Yuuri takes the champagne, Yurio steals the cake. Viktor takes the forks out of his mouth and hands them to Yuuri, then walks over to the door.

"What is that stupid asshole doing?" Yurio whispers. 

Yuuri doesn't answer, just watches as Viktor approaches the girls, smiles, and then gives them a theatrical frown. He places one hand on his stomach and whatever he says makes the Angels coo and look sad, and then they turn and walk away shouting something about sending cards. 

"I told them you over trained to do such an excellent job and are currently locked away throwing up your dinner," Viktor says when he walks back over. He takes one of the champagne flutes from Yuuri and sets the bottled water on the table behind them. "They went away so sad you are missing a chance to celebrate and will send get-well cards."

Yurio looks like he's going to spit nails. He huffs, yanks the forks from Yuuri's hands, and scurries away. 

"He took both forks," Viktor says like he's falling in love. "Where is Otabek? Can you see him?"

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. "I can't."

Viktor shrugs. "Oh, well." He turns to Yuuri, smile soft and face bright. He holds up his champagne flute. "To your beautiful program and hard work. Congratulations."

Yuuri taps his champagne flute to Viktor's. "And to your coaching and return to skating."

They drink. Viktor tips Yuuri's chin up and kisses him with bubbles still tickling the corners of his mouth. "You know, technically, this could be our anniversary."

"Absolutely not," Yuuri says. "I don't remember anything from last year, remember?"

"It would be very romantic. One year ago, we didn't know one another, and you never thought you'd be here again. And now," Viktor lifts Yuuri's right hand and kisses his ring. "And now everyone sees everything I knew was always within you."

Yuuri blushes but doesn't look away. "Thank you, Viktor."

"Thank you, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the_wordbutler for a read through, and I still can't believe this show exists. 
> 
> Are Otabek and Yuri madly in love immediately or is Otabek just really good at doing hair and Yuri weird about having a friend? I dunno. You tell me.


End file.
